The present invention relates to a charging base and more particularly to an easy cleaning C-shaped charging base for use with rechargeable medical devices.
Numerous medical and surgical devices include rechargeable batteries. These devices are used until the battery charge is depleted, when they must be recharged. The recharging process involves connecting the rechargeable battery to a power source in any of a number of different ways. In some cases, the battery is removed from the medical device and placed in a charger. In other cases, the battery is sealed inside the medical device or a rechargeable assembly that can be removed from the device and recharged.
In other cases, the rechargeable assembly may include components in addition to a battery or battery pack. In some devices, a disposable segment is attached to a reusable segment. This reusable segment includes a battery or battery pack in addition to other components that can be reused. For example, an actuator, controller, and other reusable components can be placed in a reusable assembly along with a battery pack. This reusable assembly may then be connected to a disposable assembly that includes parts that cannot be reused.
One commonly known example of this is the electric toothbrush. A typical electric toothbrush includes a reusable segment that includes a battery and components that drive the brushing action. The disposable segment includes the brush itself and various mechanical components that transfer motion to the brush. When the brush wears out, it can be discarded and another disposable brush segment can be attached.
The reusable segment, however, must be recharged using a charging base. Current charging bases are not designed to optimize sanitary conditions. Most charging bases include surfaces or interfaces that collect liquid and other debris. In addition, typical charging bases do not allow for placement of a device in an ergonomic position. It would be desirable to have a charging base that addresses these problems.